Dove
by bnt-elq8
Summary: it's a Romance/Drama story, planning to make a BIG drama out of it, it's about love and friendship, one thing is sure watch what your heart's feelings could do... it could be a weapon that may hurts you...watch out your feelings, don't let them develop


**I Don't own Naruto**

**Dove**

_& the live continues…_

_**A**__t that day_

…_**..**_

_**E**__verything started at that day, when her friend opened that conversatio__**n…**_

**

* * *

**

"Hey Sakura, did you get a boyfriend?" a girl with such a beautiful blue eyes and a long silken blond hair that reaches her shoulder, asked with a cute smile on her face.

"What are you talking about? Why would I have a boyfriend? Why now?" another girl answered with an unpleasant tone that express her displeasure well, she sighed and went to continue her work ignoring the girl beside her.

"What are you saying?! It's important to have a man in your life, so you won't look at others men, or would you like to be called as men thief? Because as we all know men are weak, yes they are, so they may end up with a girl they don't like in a moment of weakness, then they will leave her like a trash and go back to the girl they like totally forgetting about her, they will only use her, but not taking the relationship seriously, are you getting what am telling you? Sooner or later you will need to be loved by someone, so it's better for you to find him now, so you don't choose the wrong way later…" the pretty girl with the blond silken hair spoke with a lot of seriousness in her voice, also with some anger in it, her nice smile faded only to be a frown instead, putting her friend in an understandable situation.

"Ino…? Why are you saying this…?" with a weak voice that has fear with in it, the girl with the pink hair, Sakura, asked, shocked and surprised by those words from her best friend, and afraid to think of the meaning behind them.

"Excuse me, I would like to have a hot chocolate, please" with a words that were guided politely, a customer with a blond hair and clear blue eyes asked with a sweet smile coming along.

"Ok, sir" Ino the blond hair girl took the order from the young man, avoiding the questioning expression on her friend face.

"This life is so ugly" deep in thoughts, Sakura found herself releasing those words, unaware of the customer in front of her.

"Hey, this is scary" at the same moment Sakura spelt her words, other words were released in return, a voice that belongs to the blond customer who seems to be listing to what she was saying.

"What?" Sakura said with a nervous voice that has reflected her worries.

"You know, you are a quite young woman who still has a long way to go, so stop being negative, they say you won't be able to find happiness if you don't look for it, so look for happiness to find it" the young customer advised the young desperate girl in front of him.

_'Wow…what a voice that he has, that voice of his, although it was calm, but there was a great energy in it, and also that confidence…it calms me down…'_ Sakura thought while staring with amazement at the young man before her.

"Your friend seems to be taking her time" the young man spoke while looking at the order table avoiding Sakura's eyes which were staring at him.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you, please pardon me!!" with blushing cheeks, and a voice that was full of shame, Sakura apologized for her behavior, but this time her eyes were avoiding his.

"It's alright" with those words the young man accepted Sakura's apologize.

"It's…it's just that… your words...were so calming…" with a very weak low voice, the young woman explained herself shyly, still avoiding the eye contact.

"Nice to hear that, if you didn't believe in them, they wouldn't be comforting though, you aren't a negative person after all" the young man said in return, with his eyes wondering around the place but not meeting hers.

"Um, I think so…" Sakura said shaking her head as an approval on his words.

"..., so she is your friend?" suddenly the young man opened a conversation with the young girl before him, letting his eyes finally focusing at her.

"Huh?" Sakura express her surprise with the sudden change in the subject.

"I heard that conversation of yours, you should be careful from her…" the young man warned her.

"What? What are you saying?! She is my best friend!!" totally unpleased with what she heard, Sakura made her answer; making her dislike for those words appeared on her face as well as her voice.

"Looking at the way she was talking to you and the words she used, it's obvious that she doesn't think the same of you" the young man answered seriously.

"And what does that suppose to mean?" Sakura asked with a very uncomfortable tone and a gloomy expression as well.

"In other words, what I am saying is that if my words about her were to her about you, her reaction won't be the same, the draft of what am saying is that she doesn't trust you, so be careful and don't get too close to her, otherwise you may get in trouble" the young man explained his words.

'Why is he telling me this? He doesn't even know me' Sakura wondered while giving the young man before her a suspicious look.

"Here it is, your order sir, thank you for waiting" Ino, Sakura's friend came with a big grin on her face.

"No problem, but I asked for one hot chocolate, why there is two?" the young man asked.

"Well, that is my treat! Since you seemed to make up Sakura's mood" Ino answered happily with a beautiful smile along.

"Uh, Is that so? Then I think it should be for Sakura" the young man offered Ino's treat for Sakura.

"Hah!" Sakura expressed her surprise with the sudden unexpected offer.

"Fine, but shouldn't she know your name at least to accept?" happy with the way things are turning to, Ino asked the young man about his name in order for Sakura to know.

"Uzumake Naruto" the young man answered Ino's question, leaving the extra hot chocolate on the order table for Sakura to take and also leaving the two girls.

_'Uzumake Naruto…' _

"**Make him your boyfriend**"

"What?!"

_Ino…is she ordering me?_

"Just like what you heard, or do you like someone else already?"

_'That tone…so scary, I … I hate it!'_

"But-"

"Stop it already Sakura! But, but, but, forhow long are you planning to live like this?!"

_'Ino, Ino, Ino! Stop it, stop acting like this, it's not you!!'_

"I don't want a boyfriend…"

"Ok, let me see if I understand what you are saying, there is no one in your life you like, and you don't need a one, so…I don't get it!!"

"I didn't say that I don't need a one in my life, I said I don't need a boyfriend, because the one I need in my life is a husband! Respects me and understands me before he loves me, so unlike to be a girlfriend that he may break out with in any time, I would be a wife that he chose to be the woman of his life"

"Sakura…you really wish for such big things, surprised me, but isn't this wish a little too brave for a girl that doesn't have some one that likes her? Eh, Sakura?"

_'At first it was about if there was someone that I like, and now it is about if there is someone who likes me…?'_

"Ino**! **Why would it be like this or like that?! I am just not ready for this yet, ok, and when I will be ready, you will be the first one to"

"Hum" with an unpleasant tone Ino put her answer.

"Hey" a man with a lazy tone, and sleepy eyes entered the shop greeting the two girls.

Ino's expression changed, was it confusion? Or was it nervousness? It was mixed between the two; she was uncomfortable at the moment when the young man with the careless look of his entered, yes, her eyes were sad and angry, traveling from the pink hair girl before her and the young man who just entered.

"Shikemaru! It has been a long time since the last time I saw you, where were you?!"

With a pure smile that carries her true feelings of happiness, Sakura asked Shikemaru, who seems to be a close friend of hers.

"Hey, Sakura…, yeah…I had some business…" with the lazy tone of his, which only shows his carelessness, the young man, Shikemaru, answered.

* * *

**Note:** Naruto here is a young man in his twenties who is calm, serious and somewhat hard( you will know what I mean with hard in later chapteres), he is **not** the kind who let his emotions to control his actions, that if he has that kind of emotions, logical, in other words, he is manly in a way that women find it attractive.


End file.
